degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CamilleA05
These pictures Hey Snow White, have you yet seen the new pictures in the It Creeps!! episodes comments sections? I really don't think they are appropriate. About two days ago they were put up by a user named Sccollier. Then I contacted Loveya, she agreed with me about them and she deleted the pictures. But now, Sccollier has reuploaded and reposted the pictures again. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 05:22, November 28, 2017 (UTC) there is a troll on the main page posting innapropriate photos. Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 00:09, January 6, 2018 (UTC) We have a problem The troll that's impresonating Rob made a new account and has uploaded a nasty pic on wiki and vandalizing pages. [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e''r ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 00:11, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Shawty! ♥ Hai, Cami! It's been a while. I know you've been going through some personal adversities in your family this year, but I hope you're doing okay. Just wanted to check in, since we haven't talked in what feels like a long time. Do you ever use your Skype? Maybe have some other social media I can reach you on? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:48, February 5, 2018 (UTC) The mobile Skype app runs pretty smoothly from my experience. What phone do you have? Skype runs slowly on tablets and iPads, though, in my experience. Life's honestly been great for me lately. I have a lot to catch you up on and I want to hear about you, too! Also, do you have IG or Snapchat or anything? LOL, it would make things a bit easier. If not, then yeah, I'd say use Skype. I don't sign in much, but I can start again if you're on it. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:28, February 15, 2018 (UTC) HI, CAMI!! HOW YOU DOING? I archived your talk page for you and now you have all this free space, ahh! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:24, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Hi this is the user that created 5 characters that you didn't expect to be regulars and I was wondering why you took it down? It wasn't bothering anyone last time I checked. Greetings Can I talk to you about something? --AlexHoskins (talk) 14:00, June 12, 2018 (UTC) RE: Greetings Who are the good guys of the show, Degrassi?--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:06, June 12, 2018 (UTC) LONG TIME NO TALK SHAWTY. . . HI, CAMI! Let me preface this by saying, I apologize that this message is so late. I went away twice in the past month (to Vancouver and Montreal) and need to catch up on some things. ANYWAYS, happy belated birthday!! Wow, I feel like it's been forever since I've been on here properly. I've missed like 4 wikian's birthdays, but I could never forget about yours. I know it has been a very long time since we've spoken, but I still think about you and all of my friends here quite often. You have always been such a wonderful friend of mine over the years and my wiki experience wouldn't have been the same without you as part of it. Thank you for all these fantastic years spent on this site together and all of the support you've shown me. I hope you had an amazing birthday this year and I would love to catch up sometime soon. Miss you and love you lots. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:00, August 22, 2018 (UTC) miss you Hi, Cami. It's been a long time since I saw you sign on here. I don't frequent tumblr enough to talk to you there and IDK if you still use Skype, but I just wanted to say hi. How've you been? I randomly realized recently how much I miss talking to you, lmao. I know I've asked this before probably like 20 times but do you have/use any other social media like instagram or snapchat? I still use the same Skype that I used when we last spoke, so if they're personal accounts, you can send it via pm rather than on my talk page. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 18:32, January 22, 2020 (UTC)